When History Repeats Itself
by xxEver-Wanderingxx
Summary: Wyatt, Chris and Mel meet a mysterious girl, and they take her home with them, but can they find out who she is? and can they help her save her evil big brother?
1. Future Consequences

Christopher Perry Halliwell was polishing glasses in his mother's club. He missed his parents, but he went on with life. His big brother Wyatt was serving some customers, and Mel was sitting with her boyfriend having a good time. Chris smiled, he loves seeing his little baby sister happy, it made him feel happy.

'Wyatt, go apologize to Mel, after all, she isn't a little kid anymore, let her have fun' Chris told his big brother, and then laughed when Wyatt made a face, and murmured something about Chris being a spoilsport. 'I cant help it bro, I'm the middle child, its what I do. No more toads, ok?' Wyatt smiled to himself, remembering the time he had turned Lucas into a toad. Oh, Mel had been so mad at him.

Chris smiled when he saw the new helper they had given the job. She reminded him of his girlfriend Ali in a way, but there was something else about her that he liked. She smiled back at him. Her brunette hair was slightly wavy, and her lips were perfectly shaped. She wore the lipstick that reminded him of his aunt Paige.

'Hey Chris, what do you want me to do today? I could do anything really' Chris admired that she was always so ready to work. There was something that made him pity her, there was look of suffering in her emerald eyes.

'Actually, could you answer this one question.' She looked at him for a second, then nodded slowly. 'Where are you from?' The question surprised her, but she quickly recovered herself.

'Sorry, I cant tell you that, but not because I don't want to... ' Chris looked at her, remembering saying something like that in his previous life.

'Now its my turn to ask the question. Do you believe in magic?' She whispered in his ear. Chris stood with his mouth open for a second, then nodded silently.

Mel heard the word magic and froze everybody. She looked really happy to hear that word come from someone else, other than their close friends.

'Hi, so, are you a witch then?' Mel asked the girl. She nodded at first, then shook her head.

'Witch-lighter.' Wyatt came across when he saw everyone was frozen, and that Mel and Chris were talking to the girl.

'Hi I'm Wyatt, where are you from?' the girl giggled.

'Um… I dunno if I should say, because of… a certain type of consequences and all that.' The three siblings stood, staring at the mysterious girl.

'What's your name?' Mel asked, realising they didn't even know her name. the girl smiled.

'Callie, Callie Penny'

Mel, Wyatt, Chris and Callie arrived at the Halliwell manor after a long day's work at P3. Chris had called Ali and asked her to come over, and Wyatt had called Kayla. Ali was really friendly to Callie, and talked to her about really silly things, like girls do.

'So, where are you from then?' Ali asked Callie innocently. Callie looked up at her sadly.

'If I tell you, you have to promise to keep it a secret, I don't want them knowing, not yet.' she nodded over to the Halliwells. Ali sighed, but nodded all the same. 'I'm from the future, I came back to save it' Ali looked into Callie's emerald eyes and realised who she was.

'Alright, I'll keep your secret, but save it from what?' Ali was sure she already knew the answer, but she had to make sure.

'I cant tell you, future consequences. Sorry' Ali laughed at Callie's remark. She wondered who Callie's mother was…

'What are your powers Cal? Besides orbing that is.' Callie knew that question was coming. She rolled her eyes.

'I can, um… shoot lightning bolts from my hands, my mom could too, both my parents were part white-lighter… I can freeze things and blow things up too.' She looked over her shoulder to where Wyatt was talking to Kayla. 'Don't tell them though.' Ali promised not to tell.

There was a yell from Mel's room, and they all orbed there. Callie was terrified by who she saw. A young man, no older than 20, was choking Mel to death.

'Scott! Leave her alone!' Callie yelled, blowing up Scott's shoulder. He was distracted enough that Mel could get away.

'You did it again! You betrayed me! Little sister.' Everyone looked around at Callie in surprise. Everyone that is, except Ali.

'Oh bugger' Ali shook her head in despair. 'Don't tell me it's the whole evil big brother deal in the future too!' She cried out. Scott looked at her in surprise, not thinking she would have guessed so soon. Callie just rolled her eyes.

'Well isn't that obvious?' She turned to Scott. 'Get lost! All you did was betray our whole family, mum dad, everyone! The whole damned world Scott!' She screamed in rage and grief.

Wyatt and Chris looked at each other, half not believing what was going on. Chris was the first of the two to say something.

'Did she just say… future?' He stood gawping at Callie and Scott. Wyatt nodded.

'And evil big brother, and betrayal… Holy Hell!' To everyone's surprised it was Callie who turned around and slapped him.

'Never ever use those two words in the same sentence!' Wyatt stood stunned. Then he smiled.

'Does Kayla teach everyone to say that to me or something?' Before Callie could reply, Scott threw an energy ball at Chris.

Chris jumped out of the way, but Mel, who was standing behind him, got hit. Callie's blood boiled, and bolts of blue lightning came from the tips of her fingers and hit Scott.

'How… of course! Our real mother'

He smirked at her before yelling in pain and orbing out… in dark orbs. Tears began to form in Callie's eyes. She didn't want to be reminded of what she had lost.

Chris kneeled beside his little sister and healed her. She opened her eyes, and saw Callie crying. She knew how hard it must be for her, she saw Chris go through the same thing.

Callie remembered a song she had always liked, from a movie she had watched when she was little.

'Hey, guys, you don't happen to have the film "The magic sword, Quest for Camelot" do you?' Chris smiled and nodded.

'Which song is it you wanna listen to? I'm sure we can find it on youtube.' Callie smiled sadly back at him. He saw that she had the same sort of eyes as him, but hers were full of pain and suffering. He took her in his arms and hugged her tight. 'Shhh, its alright, we'll help you, you don't have to do any of this alone, ok?' He wiped her tears away with his thumb, and she cried even more. Wyatt glanced over at Ali, he knew that she knew something.

'_Al, what is it?' _Wyatt asked her telepathically. She shook her head.

_No, I cant Wyatt, I promised her. _Wyatt sighed and tried again to convince Ali to tell him.

_Please, how can we help her if we don't know who she is?_ Ali sighed and gave in.

_A Halliwell. But keep it quiet, I don't want her to be angry at me._

'Callie' Wyatt said in the sort of way that he was going to ask a question afterwards. She let go of Chris and looked over at Wyatt.

'So, by 'certain types of consequences… you meant…' Callie rolled her eyes. Ali gave Wyatt an evil glare.

'Yeah, future consequences' Chris and Wyatt looked at each other. Chris looked devastated, Wyatt just concerned.

_Oh no_


	2. Our baby girl

Callie sat on the floor with a cup of hot cocoa in her hands. She pressed the mug to her lips, and let the warm liquid soothe her parched throat. She swirled the cup around, not knowing what to do. Her brother Scott wanted to kill Mel and Wyatt so that Carrie and Celine would have never been born. Her two cousins, and together, they were the Charmed Ones in the future. But how could Callie tell Chris and the others without changing the future too much. She felt as if she were Chris Perry.

Callie was so consumed in her thoughts and concerns that she didn't hear Wyatt come in until he sat beside her.

'Callie, tell me one thing, please don't lie to me,' Callie turned to Wyatt and looked him right in the eye.

'Wyatt, listen to me, I can't tell you, but not'

'because you don't want to, but there's only so much you can say without changing the future too much' Chris finished for her. Callie gulped and nodded.

'Pretty much what he said' Callie shook her head sadly and orbed out, leaving the two Halliwell brothers staring at each other.

'We have to find out who she is Chris.' Wyatt said, stressed out. Chris shook his head as he leaned on the doorframe.

'No Wyatt, I already figured it out' He sighed sadly, and let a single tear slip its way down his cheek before wiping it away. He orbed out, and Wyatt was left sitting, utterly confused.

Callie sat on top of the Golden Gate Bridge, tears pouring down her cheeks. She couldn't understand why Wyatt was so desperate to know who she was. Though really, she knew why. He didn't know her, so he didn't trust her, but she knew everyone of the three siblings and their friends so well. She sat and twiddled her thumbs and thought about how crap her life had turned out.

She heard the familiar noise of orbing, but was surprised when she saw Chris, she had expected Wyatt to come and interrogate her some more. But there was Chris, standing in front of her, and the identical stare met hers, and she broke down crying. He took her in his arms and comforted her.

'It's alright Callie, I know, I know' He stroked her hair, trying to comfort her. ' I know what you're going through. Did I ever tell you I remember being Chris Perry?'

He wiped her tears away with his thumb, and she nodded, her emerald eyes still shimmering with held back tears.

'It was always one of my favourite stories to hear when I was little. I always cried when you got to the bit where you… he died' Chris laughed.

'Well, that bit's a bit blurry, I cant really remember dying the first time. I don't suppose the living are supposed to know.' Callie laughed slightly

'You always said that, but then Leo would come and describe it in detail, and then the bit where he went a bit crazy…' they both laughed and orbed back to the Manor.

Wyatt paced up and down the attic, with Mel watching him, both of them worried. Ali was sitting quite comfortably on the couch, not a care in the world.

'Wyatt, stop being such a worrywart! You're staring to sound like' she stopped as she saw a flurry of orbs. 'Chris' She said, jumping up to hug him. Callie appeared beside him.

'Guys, where did you go?' Wyatt demanded in a concerned tone. Callie and Chris rolled their eyes, and said in unison; 'To the place I go to think…' they both paused and looked at each other, and Callie finished the sentence 'To think clearly'

'Get a room!' Ali said playfully, Chris pretended to punch her and she tickled him. Callie watched them contentedly, it had been so long since she had seen them like that, happy together. Wyatt noticed her sad, heavy sigh, but said nothing to her, if Chris knew who she was, and trusted her, that was enough for him. At least, that's what he told himself to avoid hurting anyone's feelings. In reality, he didn't know if he wanted to trust her. The thought that then invaded his mind shook him up a bit. Chris Perry.

'Scott, my dear boy, you say I help you in the future, in what way could I help you now?' Cole asked, rubbing his hands together in an evil sort of way. Scott smirked.

'Oh, just some things that I want taken care of' Cole nodded and awaited his orders from Scott, he knew the boy was powerful, but he also knew that he would not kill him, if he was his mentor in the future. Cole wasn't as stupid as this boy seemed to think he was.

'Such as?' Scott smirked when he heard the question. Many thoughts were running through his mind.

'Melinda Halliwell, kill her for me, then I wont have to deal with her pesky kids.' Cole nodded and shimmered out.

Ali sighed and rolled over in bed. She knew she shouldn't tell Chris, but maybe he already knew. She just couldn't keep it a secret from him.

'Chris?' She asked quietly, so as not to wake him up if he were asleep. He turned over, and she saw his eyes were all watery from crying.

'Yeah, what is it?' He asked her, the wateriness betraying his usually emotion hiding eyes.

'Do you know who she is?' Ali felt relief when her boyfriend nodded sadly. 'Oh Chris…'

'It's alright, the hardest thing, is I know what she went through, but at least her dad would never beat her up' Ali smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

'No, because he would never do that to his little baby girl.' Chris laughed at Ali's comment.

'No, and besides, I know my wife wouldn't let me, even if I did try it.' Ali looked a little surprised, she hadn't guessed who Callie's mother was.

'That's right, she's our little girl' Chris said, teary eyed. They kissed each other on the lips and went to sleep.


	3. The Witches, the Oven, and the New Guy

**A/N: I do not own charmed or any of the characters from it, only the ones you are not familiar with. ****J**

Chris yawned and slid out of bed, not wanting to wake Ali, who was still sound asleep. He kissed her forehead and walked down to the kitchen, where Wyatt was already up, making pancakes. Callie was helping him. Chris stayed in the doorway, watching them happily tend to the cooking pancakes. So they both had Piper's love for food. That was something he hadn't really been that interested in, but he knew how to cook.

'Watch it Wyatt!' Callie yelled as Wyatt picked her up and threw her up in the air and put her back down safely. 'Show off!' she worded Chris's thoughts exactly. He had always thought of his big brother as a show off. Like father, like daughter he thought.

Chris pondered whether he should tell Wyatt that Callie was his niece, but he decided against it, because he didn't think Wyatt was quite ready for it yet. _I'll let them just be friends first_ he thought to himself. But then again, Callie already knew who her uncle was, so that might not work either. Chris shook his head, trying to figure out what to do.

'Hey Chris!' Wyatt greeted his little brother with a "guy" hug. Chris smiled, and looked at Callie, who was busy flipping pancakes. She really did have that little hint of Piper in her.

'Hey Wy, those smell delicious, got any for me?' He looked over Callie's shoulder to what she was cooking. 'Hello there sunshine, how's it cooking?' She laughed, aware that he knew who she was.

'Sunshine?' She giggled, her dad had never called her that before. Well, he had once, but she tried to blow him up, so he had never said it since. 'You know, when my dad called me that, I got so mad I tried to blow him up. Mind you, I was 13... Still…' Chris looked horrified, and Callie just laughed at him. 'Don't worry Chris, I would never blow you up. Just watch out for the 13 year old me.'

Wyatt was really quite confused, but Chris was a little nervous. Callie continued to make the pancakes, and Wyatt served them up.

'Breakfast!' He bellowed loudly to wake up the household. Namely, Mel, Ali and Kayla. Clothes shoved on, doors slammed, and the pitter-patter of feet on their way to the kitchen.

Chris smiled, sat down with the rest of the family, but his focus was on Callie. The way she rolled her eyes at questions about the future, the tone in which she said "Future Consequences" made him even more certain that she was his little girl. All other talking was a blur to him, and all he could see was his beautiful little girl. Then a nasty thought hit him. Once he finished his pancakes, he sighed and orbed out to the Golden Gate Bridge.

Everyone else looked at each other with confused looks, except Ali and Callie. They nodded to each other and Callie orbed after him.

Callie saw her father sitting with his legs dangling over the side of the bridge, swinging them back and forth. Callie knew this was what his did when he was thinking.

'Hey' She said quietly.

'Hey' He replied, not looking up from what he was looking at to face his daughter. Callie sighed and sat down next to him, making him jump slightly.

'Look, Chris… Dad… I wish there was an easy way to say this, but…' She looked away from him, as if it tore her up to see him, and to talk to him.

'Why did you call me Chris first, why not dad?' He asked, because it surprised him that she would just call him Chris. Unless… 'I'm not a bad dad am I?' He looked into her eyes and saw no emotion in her eyes at all. 'Your eyes, they're…'

'Just like yours? yeah. And yes I do keep everything bottled up. But for a reason Chris. You're not a bad dad, its just, for the year before the "event" I was dating this guy that you didn't approve of, so you got a bit mad at me for that, and we didn't talk until the day of the "event"' Callie's eyes, although still emotionless, showed signs of her remembering whatever the "event" was.

'Whatever this event is, you aren't going to share it with me, are you?' Chris asked, obviously worrying about his baby girl. She just shook her head.

'Come on, lets go back, and I promise, I will not end up like Chris Perry.' Chris looked at her as if she had grown two heads, how could she have known that was what he was thinking? 'Dad! I know what your thinking because of the telepathic bond we have. I cant believe how thick you can be sometimes!' she threw her hands up in the air in a Piper-like fashion and orbed back to the manor.

Chris sat and pondered what she had said for about another ten minutes, before finally deciding to orb back himself.

He was met with looks of total and utter confusion, with Ali giggling in the background, no doubt listening to Callie talking about future boyfriends or something. He was glad the two of them could talk so openly to each other.

Mel was busy in the kitchen, making cookies, when everyone heard a loud bang, and Mel screaming. When they ran through to the kitchen, everyone saw the oven smoking, and Mel coughing.

'Melinda Prudence Halliwell!' Wyatt yelled 'Don't you know not to scream unless a demon attacks?' Callie had a little feeling of Deja-vu.

'You really need a new line. I mean come on, in the future, you say that to Matt all the time!' She then covered her mouth when she realised her mistake Wyatt turned and looked at Callie as if she had two heads.

'Who's Matt?' Callie opened her mouth to answer him when Ali stopped her.

'she cant tell you.' Chris rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's comment. Wyatt kept looking at her questioningly

'Ok! Fine, you know what, I don't think I can take this anymore! Wyatt, Matt is your son!' Callie took a deep breath. 'I know I feel much better now!' to herself, she added, 'That was one secret too many to keep.'

'And how would you know that?' Wyatt asked, but he seemed happy to have learned that he had a son.

'We were friends, almost like family.' Tears welled up in her eyes. 'And I really, really miss him.' she whispered, so that they couldn't make out what she was saying. With that, she orbed to her spot. It was her dads and Bianca's spot when they had been together.

--

'Where'd she go?' Wyatt demanded. Chris shrugged, and Ali ran up to the attic to get a map.

'Wy, I really don't think we need to scry for her, it's a bit… extreme. She probably just wants time alone.' Chris told his big brother calmly.

'But…' Wyatt pleaded.

'No buts Wyatt.' Chris stopped when he realised what he said sounded familiar. 'Hey, didn't Mom say that to someone?' He paused then smiled. 'Of course she did! She said that to Chris Perry! See ya later bro' Wyatt looked at him, not a clue what he was talking about. Chris just shook his head and orbed out.

'Great, just great.' Wyatt said to himself.

--

Callie sighed and looked around her. She hated this garden, she didn't even know why she had come here. She hated how much it reminded her of her half sisters, and their mother. She was about to walk away when she heard footsteps. She turned, and was surprised by the two girls she saw. Their long blonde hair came down to just above their elbows, and they wore black jumpsuits and knee-high boots. On their right arm, each bore a distinct bird shaped birthmark.

'Hello Callie. We've been waiting for you.' One of them said. She was slightly taller, but you could tell they were twins. 'I mean, we knew you'd come to daddy's spot.' Callie glared at them, with an ice cold stare, almost mimicking her brother's. The other girl stuck her arm out into Callie's chest, and began to drain her power. A young man came running to them and used some kick ass moves on them, then they shimmered out.

'You alright?' He asked Callie. She nodded her head and stood up shakily, leaning against one of the pillars for support.

'I think so' She said without looking up. That was another trait she had gotten from her father. But she was sure she had heard the voice before. 'Sorry, do I know you?' She said, finally looking up. There was something about him she was sure she knew.

'Callie?' He asked, just as surprised as her to see someone he knew.

'M… Matt? How? I thought you were…' Callie's eyes started to fill with tears again. Matt wiped them away.

'Hey, come on, cheer up, I'm still here. Now lets fix this, we always do. After all, we're Halliwells.' He hugged her tight and they orbed to the manor.

--

Wyatt was pacing back and forth in the attic. Mel sat watching him, starting to realise why her Aunt Phoebe always got headaches because of things like this.

'Wyatt just stop!' she finally yelled at him. Two sets of blue and white sparkles appeared in front of them. They disappeared, revealing Callie with a boy that looked like a skinnier version of Wyatt, and his hair was a darker brown..

'Dad?' The boy asked, clearly forgetting about future consequences, then he put his hand over his mouth.

'Its ok, he knows you're his son.' Matt looked at his cousin and breathed a sigh of relief.

'Not so big on the whole "future consequence" crap anymore, are we? Oh well, saved me the "Uncle Coop" moment' The two future kids laughed. Then Matt thought about how wary Wyatt looked of Callie. 'They don't know who you are yet do they?' Callie shook her head sadly. Matt rolled his eyes.

'Well, Wyatt definitely doesn't, neither does Mel, I think Mom and Dad know. You know, parental instinct and all.'

Just then, Ali and Chris burst into the attic.

'Hey sweetie, why did you go the "spot"' Chris made air quotes as he asked Callie the question.

'Because my half sisters were there…' Callie trailed off. She saw the look on Chris's face turn to sheer terror, and she felt kind of sorry for him.

'Half sisters?' He asked, frightened. 'Who's their mother?' Callie sighed and shook her head.

'I think you already know the answer to that question.' Then she added, almost to herself. 'Oh, haven't we been here before?'

Chris shook his head in disbelief.

'How? How could that happen?' He started to vent. 'I mean, I know how that could happen, but…' Callie smiled sadly.

'Hey, he just had a grams moment.' Matt said. Chris looked at him, noticing him for the first time since he had arrived in the attic.

'What?' Chris asked, really confused.

'Chris, meet Matthew. My son, from the future.' Wyatt said proudly. Chris beamed at his nephew, then turned to Callie.

'Wyatt, meet Callie, my daughter, from the future.' Wyatt looked from Callie, to Chris, and then to Ali. She had Ali's smile, Chris's eyes, and a mix of the two in her facial structure. Everything about her personality screamed Chris. He couldn't understand how he didn't see it before, yet, he didn't want to believe it. Because if he did, then he would have to accept that he had an evil nephew, and that his niece might end up like Chris Perry, because she really seemed to be following in his footsteps.

'How the hell?' He asked.

Matt noticed Callie looked a bit pale. He had been worried about her when her sisters attacked her. But she kept insisting she was fine. Matt wasn't so sure, but his cousin was stubborn, so he decided to drop it. But now he was sure there was something up. The fact she was leaning against the wall for support showed that. Matt knew when his cousin was suffering, he was the only one who could read her like a book.

'Cal, you really don't look too good.' Matt told her. She nodded and sat down on Aunt Pearl's couch.

' I don't feel too good either. Not since I got attacked by Cindy and Carla.' Matt sighed sadly, he knew what they had done to her. It had happened to her twice before, and both times before had been accidents. This time it wasn't. this time they had done it on purpose. Matt saw that it was happening.

'Damnit Callie why didn't you tell me!' Matt exclaimed, and everyone looked around at him, confused. Then they went back to mixing potions to try and keep Scott away.

'Why don't I tell you a lot of things' Callie said, smiling, before she collapsed to the ground. There was a loud thud on the attic floor.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review. Sorry about the cliffy, but hey, I like to build the suspense ****J**


	4. An Old Enemy Returns

**A/N: I don't own charmed or the characters, only the ones you are not familiar with.**

Matt paced back and forth the attic while Wyatt looked through the book for a possible cure for a Phoenix attack. When he couldn't find anything, he slammed the book shut.

'Damnit! If the book cant help us, nobody can!' He yelled out in despair. Chris was sitting next to his daughter, who was lying unconscious on Aunt Pearl's couch. He dabbed her forehead with a wet flannel, though it didn't seem to make any difference to her condition.

'I should have stopped it, I should have been there.' Chris hated himself. He should never have let his daughter go out alone. Matt stopped pacing and put his hand on his uncle's shoulder to comfort him, but was sucked into a vision.

_Matt was in a dark room, it looked like the light of the sun had never graced it. Underworld, Matt guessed. Then a door opened and bright sunlight came flooding through the open door. _oh_ he thought, _I must be in a garage_. A tall young man with spiked up dark brown, almost black hair walked past him. Scott. Matt turned and saw Chris and Callie._

'_Leave her alone Scott!' Chris pleaded with his son, standing in front of Callie protectively, like any father would._

'_Listen, dad, I don't wanna do this, and I'm risking my sister being non existent, after all, I'm already conceived. But let's do this the old fashioned way. He took out a gun from his pocket and pulled the trigger. Chris staggered as the force of it knocked him backwards, and he sank to his knees._

'_Dad no!' Callie screamed through the tears._

'Matt? Matt what's up bud?' Chris asked his nephew from the future. He could see the Matt was worried, but he didn't know what he was worried about.

'I had a premonition…' Mat looked down at the ground.

'Please no future consequence crap, ok Matt?' Wyatt told his son firmly. Matt made an attempt at a smile.

'Callie's the one with the future consequence act going on, not me. I cant tell a lie or keep a secret for the life of me.' Everyone chuckled, he really was a mini Wyatt.

'So, you wouldn't mind telling us what you saw then?' Kayla said. 'Come on, tell us Matthew!'

'alright mom' He mumbled. Kayla and Wyatt hugged each other when they heard him call Kayla mom. He didn't notice their looks, but he just looked sadly at Chris. 'I saw… I saw you get shot' He told his uncle.

'What, couldn't anyone heal or orb in that vision?' Chris asked him. Matt shook his head.

_The day Magic Died, _Chris thought absentmindedly. He couldn't help but think his brother thought the same.

* * *

A portal appeared in a cavern in the Underworld, coloured like the ocean. A figure in a black, hooded robe, walked out of it. All was quiet as he surveyed his surroundings, no demons around to see him, no witches hunting for demons.

'Perfect' He whispered to himself 'I will have my revenge on the Halliwells, the twice blessed shouldn't have been born, much less his brother. And never should they have had offspring' His voice gave away none of his cunning insanity, it was calm, cold, and collected. A most familiar phrase came to his lips. 'It's for the greater good' He said, taking down his hood. Gideon. 'Let's see how they do without their magic' He smirked, and orbed out, not purple, but jet black.

* * *

Callie woke up with a gulp of air. Matt smiled and rolled his eyes, his cousin was strangely almost immune to Phoenix attacks, she could self heal them if she survived long enough. Which was lucky for her, and lucky her sisters didn't know about it.

'Hi guys, what did I miss?' She asked. Matt just laughed at his cousin, she was always ready for action, never a moment for a break. Never a moment for her to dwell on what happened when she was younger. She noticed Chris and Wyatt were staring at her, awestruck. 'What? Uncle Wyatt can self heal, cant he?' They nodded. 'So why not me, huh? After all, my gramps was an _Elder_ when my dad was born, not just a white lighter, and grams a goddess so if anyone should be inferior, its Matt and Wy. Now I'm rambling, so I'd better stop, I get that from my second cousins. Paige's kids.' Chris laughed when he saw his brother was lost for words.

'Come on Wy, she has a point.' Ali told him. Callie smiled, she would have given anything to know her mother her whole life. Because of the whole "other Chris" and the fact her dad could remember it, one night he got confused, and had a one night stand with Bianca. He then used memory dust on everyone except Wyatt, to make them believe Bianca was the mother of all Chris's kids. Then, when Callie finally found out, her mother died two years later, on her 18th birthday party.

'Yeah uncle Wy, besides, I'm more concerned about dad getting shot.' Everyone looked at her weird. 'What? I could still hear you, just not say anything' She rolled her eyes in a very typical Chris sort of way which made everyone laugh.

' Now, lets see, what have we got to go on?' She looked over at her cousin. _Matt, there's something you're not telling them. _she said to him telepathically.

_Scott said he'd already been conceived._ he looked down at Ali's stomach. Callie gulped.

_So he really would kill dad?_ She asked her cousin, frightened. Matt nodded sadly.

Callie's brain was working overtime, trying to piece together the situation, why her brother would even need a gun, when she heard a very hated voice in her head. _For the greater good. _Those words rang in her head. Callie's eyes widened with realisation and fear.

'Shit! Did you hear that?' Callie asked everyone, everyone shook their heads except Chris. He had the same fear in his eyes as she did. Wyatt noticed this.

'What, what is it?' He asked the two of them.

'Oh! That bastard! Greater Good my ass!' both of them exclaimed in unison.

* * *

Gideon found the abandoned Magic School easy to get access to, and there were still the various potion ingredients that he needed in his old office, Paige hadn't been able to find them because he had put a charm on them. 'Excellent' He found the book he was looking for and scanned the pages. His lips twisted into a smile when he found the spell. Gideon cleared his throat before reciting it, as it he were about to make a huge announcement.

'Powers of darkness that lies,

The course that blackens through the skies,

Drain the magic of this good realm,

Return it at the midnight knell' He orbed out in dark orbs, before the spell took its effect, although it wouldn't have affected him, because he was once an Elder, but better safe than sorry.

* * *

Callie got up, and went to look in the Book of Shadows. When she walked up to it, her eyes almost popped out.

'Uh… guys.' She called over to everyone. They all looked, and then stepped back in shock. The pages were completely blank.

'Ok people, we have no magic, this sucks.' Wyatt said hopelessly. Callie gave him the sort of glare Piper would give if he had done something wrong, so he squeaked an apology and hung his head low like a little boy.

'Right guys, get he aerosol can and candles and whatever else we can use as weapons! Let's improvise!' Callie ordered everyone, clapping her hands together, before she started rummaging in boxes. 'It's on. Like hot sauce on a wonton.' Matt smiled. The Callie he knew and loved was back, and she wasn't going anywhere, not without him by her side. Halliwells stand strong together. No matter when or where in time they're from.

**A/N: Sorry i took so long with this one, i just had a really bad writer's block until a couple of days ago, plus schools been a bitch, so yeah, enjoy and please review!**


	5. The Bitch is back

Matt got stuck in with Mel, they had both heard the story of Paige kitting herself and Phoebe out with non magical ammo many a time and now they were putting it to good use. With a grin Matt lit a match and pressed down on the top of a hairspray can effectively creating a flame thrower. Kayla looked at him and the can he held in his hand and frowned.

"Hey that's my hairspray." Kayla said with a slight pout. "And besides you're not meant to play with fire."

"I was only making sure it worked M…Kayla." Matt in formed her turning away so he didn't see the sad look on her face when he called her by her name instead of "Mom".

"Ok there is one little thing I don't get." Ali said as she placed a lid down on a plastic bottle that had been filled with oil. She turned to Callie. "How can you have half sisters?"

Chris caught totally off guard started to cough and Wyatt looked at him strangely. "You ok little bro?" He asked giving him a pat on the back.

"Yea. Fine." Chris answered.

"Uh…well…." Callie said not really sure what to say.

"She can't tell you!" Matt cut in. "Future consequences." Callie breathed a sigh of relief and mouthed a thank you to her cousin.

"Don't you kinda think that ship has sailed?" Wyatt asked. "I mean we know a lot."

Matt shrugged and Callie smiled at Ali apologetically. Ali just nodded and turned back to work.

"Oh I feel so bad!" Callie said with a sigh. "But I can't tell you guys ok? So please don't ask me to.""It's fine." Ali said with a sad sigh. "I mean I guess I'll find out sooner or later." She said throwing Chris a pissed off smile.

"Right ok," Wyatt said feeling the tension in the room. "How about Callie and Chris go outside and place some apple and sage around the manor, I mean it's meant to keep evil away right?"

Matt nodded at his Dad and flashed him a smile. Chris and Callie put down their "projects" and stood up leaving the room to head down to the kitchen.

"Wyatt, do you think we are missing a huge thing here?" Mel asked her eldest brother.

*****

The kitchen was awfully quiet as Callie and Chris set about doing their work. Chris was standing at the island in the middle of the room chopping up apples into thin slices while Callie filled two glass bowls with water and pour some sage into them. Chris looked up every so often at Callie and he couldn't help but think he was such a horrible father and a horrible person in general. How could he leave Ali? Had he really gotten with Bianca after everything. He wondered if Callie ever saw Ali in the future.

"Callie." Chris said finally breaking the silence.

"Yea?" She asked turning to look over her shoulder.

"How did it happen?" Chris asked. "I mean why did I go back to Bianca after everything?"

"Uh…" Callie said. "Well, I mean you started to remember the other timeline again and I don't know. I guess you got confused."

"Am I still with her?" Chris asked.

_You're both dead so I guess. _Callie thought to herself. "Well I'm not sure. I'd like to think not." Callie's face screwed up. _Bianca better be in hell, you'll be somewhere much nicer._

"What do you mean?" Chris asked confused as Callie put the bowls down in front of him.

"I just kinda hoped you and Mom would get back together." Callie answered simply. "I'm gonna go see if Matt is ok and hasn't told anyone anything else." With that she walked out the room and headed up the stairs.

Chris sighed. "Could I fix that this time around?" He wondered out loud. "Or would Callie be mad if she didn't get any half-sisters?"

With a sigh Chris threw the apple bits into the bowls and then picked them up, going out side to make a circle round the house.

*****

"Ok." Mel said with a happy smile on her face. "We have, flame throwers, stink bombs, rat poison, bleach bombs, matches and my personal favourite fireworks." She said pointing to each item in turn.

"Fireworks?!" Wyatt asked outraged. "We are not letting them off in the house!"

"They could very well safe our lives." Mel stated placing her hands on her hips. "Besides it was Matt's idea."

Wyatt turned and faced his son from the future. "No, ok no fireworks."

"Dad trust me when I say this ok?" Matt said with a serious look on his face. "You're gonna use them plenty of times in the near future ok. Where else would I have picked the idea up from?"

"Where did you find them anyway?" Wyatt asked.

"I think they're the ones left over from the 4th of July." Mel answered as Callie walked back up into the room.

"How's it going?" Callie asked.

"Do I really use fireworks against demons?" Wyatt asked.

"Matt!" Callie groaned.

"What?! I thought I was going to get grounded or something, besides Aunt Mel ratted me out!""Hey!" Mel shouted. "Oh I can't wait until I get to baby-sit you, I'll get my revenge."

"Okay…" Kayla said stepping in between the arguing people. "I think we can save the family reunion for later. Right Ali?" Kayla turned round. "Ali?"

"Where'd she go?" Wyatt asked turning round in a circle.

"How can you lose a 20-odd year old woman?!" Callie asked. Matt went to open his mouth but she cut him off. "No wait! Don't think about answering that!"

"I'll go look for her." Matt said with a smile. "I mean after all she can't have gotten far and besides I think she'll be downstairs killing Uncle Chris."

"Matt will you shut up?!" Callie yelled. "FUTURE CONSIQUENSES!"

****

Gideon couldn't help but grin at the next part of his master plan. He watched as the young woman who had caused Christopher Halliwell so much pain in both of his lifetimes reformed in front of him.

"What the hell?" she asked looking around. "What do _you_ want?!"

"Simple, revenge." Gideon answered with a grin. "Halliwells are involved.""Ok you've got my attention." The woman answered.

****

Matt laughed at his cousin and then walked down the stairs quickly to find his "Aunt" Ali before she really did kill Chris. There was a sudden chill in the air which made all of the hairs stand up on the back of Matt's neck, not good. He reached the bottom step and stepped down before being hit in the stomach with something. Next thing he knew he was sliding across the floor and he smacked into the wall by the living room, looking up Matt's eyes widened in horror.

"Bianca?!" He coughed out with a groan as pain started to flood through his body.

"That's Auntie Bianca." She said with a laugh.

"Hell you're not my Aunt! You never will be!" Matt spat.

"No? Where's your dear Uncle Chrissy?" She asked. "Kitchen?"

"Dad!" Matt shouted hoping that Wyatt would come running to help him.

"Aw poor baby." Bianca said with a grin before walking into the kitchen.

Matt put his head down and rolled onto his back holding onto the wound that he had now gained in his chest, it felt like his chest was on fire.

"Matt?!" He heard Wyatt shout as the sound of feet got louder.

Wyatt reached the bottom of the stairs holding a can of hairspray in his hand and a match at the ready. "Matt!" He shouted watching as his son's eyes closed as he lay on the floor. "No, no!" He ran over and dropped down onto his knees praying that he could heal right now. Kayla pushed her way past Mel and Callie and got down on her knees beside Wyatt. "Is he ok?" she asked.

"Matt, Matt wake up." Wyatt said shaking him slightly."Matt open your eyes for Mommy." Kayla said and then she realised what she had just said and smiled.

Matt cough hard and his eyelids started to flutter as he came round, he looked up and saw the face of his Mom and Dad looking down on him. "Mom? Dad?" He asked clearly still out of it.

"It's ok we're here." Kayla said running a hand over the top of his head. "Wy what do we do?"

"Uh get him to the sofa and then we can wrap that up." Wyatt said indicating to the burn on his son's chest. "I mean dad used to do it to us all the time and we lived."

Kayla nodded and kissed the top of Matt's head as Wyatt picked him up carefully.

"Bianca." Matt said causing Callie to run over. "Bianca's here." he said.

"What? How?!" Callie asked. She turned to Mel. "Come on."Mel picked up the firework and ran to find Chris. That's when they both heard Chris yelling for help.

"Dad!" Callie shouted heading towards the garage, forgetting all about Matt's vision.

Mel sprinted out the back door and saw that Chris was crouched down beside Ali and there standing with a fireball in her hand was Bianca. Quickly Mel put the firework down at the open door and lit a match before touching the firework's fuse with it. "Chris get down!" Mel shouted as the firework let out a screech.

Chris looked and then lay down over Ali to shield her from the blast as the firework hit Bianca, exploding and sending the phoenix flying backwards up the garden.

Mel smiled in triumph and ran over to where Chris was slowly lifting himself up off of Ali. Mel got down on her knees and saw that Ali was out cold.

"Mel where's Callie?" Chris asked panicked.

"Oh my god she went to the garage!" Mel gasped. "Chris, no wait!" She yelled as her brother got up off his feet and sprinted round the side of the house. "Damn it Wyatt!" she shouted praying that Wyatt would hear her…

A.N. Thanks to x-xDreamer'93-x-x who actually wrote this for me, to help get me out of my writer's block. I'm going to write the next chapter now. So you can compliment heron the writing of this, not me, I'm sure she'll read all of the reviews on here.


	6. The Return

A/N: Sorry I took so long, but i quite like this chapter enjoy

Callie stood frozen in front of him, a look of grim determination set in her jade eyes. She wasn't going to let anything happen to her family, she wasn't going to lose Chris or Ali again. The man standing in front of her cocked his head to the side, seeming amused by Callie's expression.

'What's the matter sis? Feeling angry?' He asked icily. The girl snarled at him, standing up tall and proud, trying in vain to stop him from getting to her. She took a deep breath, trying to make her voice steady.

'What do you think? After what you did. You _ruined_ our lives Scott. Is that so easily forgotten? I don't think so.' Her voice barely quivered, though she was sure her brother would have noticed. Callie's head turned when she heard heavy footfalls. _Dad no!_ Her thoughts screamed, he was going get himself killed trying to protect her, he was so predictable, man why did she have to take after him?

Bianca was sprawled across the floor, dying. Chris got up from lying over Ali and ran to the garage, desperately hoping he wasn't too late. Bianca faded away, watching his lustfully in her last moments.

'Callie?!' Sure enough, Chris's voice came ringing through the room loud and frantic with worry.

'Dad get out of here!' Callie yelled, her own voice matching her father's tone. She knew he wouldn't listen, but if she didn't try, she wouldn't be able to live with herself. Though she wouldn't have to. If he died, she died. Damn, life sucked today. Her father had no sense of self-preservation at all, and neither did she, the only differences between them were age and gender.

Chris ran into the room, standing between Callie and Scott.

'Leave her alone Scott!' Chris pleaded with his son, standing in front of Callie protectively, like any father would.

'Listen, pops, I don't wanna do this, and I'm risking my sister being non existent, but after all, I'm already conceived. But let's do this the old fashioned way.' He took out a gun from his pocket, twirled it around his finger and pulled the trigger. Chris staggered as the force of it knocked him backwards, and he sank to his knees, before falling on his back.

'Dad no!' Callie screamed through the tears. She caught him as he fell, and lowered him gently to the ground. Her jade eyes sparkled with tears of sadness and pain. 'Dad you idiot' She whispered softly in his ear. 'Now I'm dying too. Or I might end up being half something different!' She shuddered at the latter option, hoping that death would take her with her father. She stroked his face gently. 'well, I suppose we should look on the bright side' Callie smiled sadly between her sobs. 'Carla and Cindy won't exist' Chris smiled sadly back up at her, reaching up to touch her face.

Callie barely noticed when Wyatt's strong arms lifted her up bridal style and carried her though to the sofa. When he came through with Chris though, Callie looked up, with her tear stained face to see her father, blood soaked and dying in his brother's arms. Wyatt lay him on the biggest sofa and wrapped up his wound as best he could.

'Cal?' Matt's soft voice broke the silence. He sat next to his little cousin and held her in his arms, giving her all the comfort he could. 'I know, it's hard.' He was trying to put on the brave face, always the strong one. Callie appreciated that he was there. 'He might make it, he's a fighter, like you.' He whispered in her ear. Callie knew that he was just trying to make her feel better. They both knew Chris would die if he wasn't healed. Matt groaned, his own wound causing him pain.

'I'm gonna kill Gideon, its all his fault!' She yelled out in despair. She was right of course, if it hadn't been for the ex-elder, then Wyatt could have healed Chris.

Suddenly Callie felt a sharp pain in her chest. 'argh' She groaned as she slumped slightly into Matt. Chris tried to sit up to see what was wrong with his daughter, but Wyatt held him down. 'She'll be fine bro, just you concentrate on staying alive, that's all you can do to help her. Ok?' Chris sighed painfully and tried to relax.

_Just great, because I tried to save her, and I'm dying, she's dying. I'm an idiot._ he thought to himself. 'I'm sorry baby girl' He managed to whisper.

Callie's breathing was ragged and heavy. Matt tried his best to comfort her, and make her feel better. 'Come on Peapod, you can keep holding on. I know you can.' Now it was his turn to cry. He rocked his cousin gently in his arms, hoping, praying, that somehow it would be alright, ignoring the pain in his own chest, which was throbbing like mad.

Ali had woken up, and walked through to the lounge to find the two most important people in her existence fighting for their lives. 'Chris! Callie! No… no no!' Tears welled in her eyes as she went to where Matt was sitting with Callie in his arms and cradled her baby girl. ' Keep fighting sweetie, don't give up, don't give up' Callie smiled sadly up at her mother.

'You're gonna hate me for this one but… you neither' She scarcely managed to say. Ali's eyes widened with fright.

'You're not leaving me yet! It's not your time. What happened to you?' She asked, seeing no sign of injury on her daughter's body. But then she looked over to where Wyatt was standing with Chris.

'He's dying so she's dying' Wyatt stated, trying not to let the tears show, he was distraught.

'Chris you idiot!' Ali wailed, bawling her eyes out as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. 'Always have to play the selfless hero. And now I'm losing my future husband and daughter all in one day!' Her whole body shook with tears as she looked at those faces she loved most dearly.

Kayla and Mel came down from the attic with all of the ammo they had made, and between them they were carrying a rather heavy looking rock. Wyatt looked at them incredulously. 'what.. I thought magic didn't work?' He shook his head, confused, But Matt looked up at Mel, grinning.

'Aunt Mel, Mom, that's BRILLIANT! Of course! Why didn't you think of that Dad?' Matt was trembling with excitement. He looked back at his baffled father. 'Don't you get it? If Excalibur still exists, then so does magic! See, Excalibur isn't technically from this world, but so long as it is in this world, magic is here. Dad, touch the sword with one hand, and heal Uncle Chris with the other!' Mel smiled, this had been hers and Kayla's plan too, but it sounded so much better when Matt said it.

Wyatt reached out to Chris's stomach with his right hand, and touched the magical sword with his left. The Twice Blessed could feel the magic running through him again, making him feel like a whole being once more.

Everyone in the room gasped in delight and wonder as the healing light came from Wyatt's hand, and Chris's wound became slowly smaller and smaller, and the colour came back into his face. Wyatt then turned to Matt and healed him.

Chris and Callie, sat bolt upright, taking in a huge gulp of air at exactly the same moment. Ali threw her arms around them both, then Wyatt, Matt, Kayla and Mel all joined in the embrace. Henry Jr, Patience, Pandora (Paige's kids), Peyton, Billie and Prue (Phoebe's) all ran in the door. 'Hey guys we have no pow…. Hey!' Prue looked around, shocked and then everyone else hugged too.

'Who's the mini-Wyatt?' Jr asked, very confused by the fact there was a girl who looked remarkably like Chris, and a miniature Wyatt next to her. He shook his head.

Wyatt roared with laughter, he was so relieved that his little brother was ok that he was kind of on a weird sort of high right now.

'That's Matt, my son from the future, awesome isn't he?' Henry looked at the two incredulously, and again shook his head. He would never understand all this time travel stuff. What was it with his cousins?

Everyone eventually ended the huge hug when they heard Chris yell that he couldn't breath, they were holding him that tight, and Callie nodded in agreement. That got them all retreating from the embrace as fast as lightning. Well, the ones who were there earlier did anyway, and they dragged the others with them.

'Hello Callie. I saw you coming' Peyton said happily, her long black hair bouncing as she skipped over to Callie. She was a strange girl, with strange, cryptic visions. Callie blushed and smiled.

'You can always see me coming Aunt Pey.' The two girls hugged tight. It was like even though Peyton had just met Callie, she already knew her like the Peyton in the future did. 'And Prue, we don't have our powers because Gideon cast a spell to get rid of all magic on earth until midnight. Always midnight eh?' She laughed.

Prue just grunted in response. Callie rolled her eyes. That girl was too much like her namesake, they should have called her Petal or something instead. Then she wouldn't have been so keen to be like Prue 1.

'So… yeah, me and dad almost died, dad got shot, so then I was dying too, so yeah.. Then Mel had an amazing idea, and Wyatt was able to heal Dad, so we're all good.' Callie said, leaning against the doorframe with her arms folded.

For the first time in years, Callie felt like she had her family back. She had her eccentric aunts, Paige's kids, Patience and Pandora, her happy-go-lucky aunts, phoebe's, Billy and Peyton, her grumpy, but sometimes fun aunt Prue. There was also her Uncle Henry, who had always kept her feet on the ground when she decided to dream big, her Uncle Wyatt, who was always there to protect her, and Aunt Mel, who was always there for a hug, and Aunt Kayla too, not to mention her parents. Matt was there too, everything was just about perfect. Only one thing was missing. Callie let just one tear roll down her cheek when she thought of it. 'Robin' She whispered. Her first, and only, one true love. 'I miss you my love' She sighed as she looked out of the window to the now setting sun. The soft, trill bird echoed through the suddenly silent city.

_I'm never gone my love, my little white rose with no thorns._ The voice made Callie's whole body shake and stutter with the same longing that was in her heart. 'I know' She whispered, trying to convince herself that it was not just her imagination making up his voice.

Chris noticed his daughter was kind of distant. 'Wanna talk about it kiddo?' he asked her softly, so nobody else would hear. Matt did though, and he turned around, a worried look crossing his face, but he hid it from Chris. Callie shook her head sadly. 'No dad, I… it's complicated. Still.. He.. He'd want me to be happy…' She feigned a smile and went to find her cousin, who comforted her and helped her to believe that everything was going to be alright.

Everyone stayed up until midnight, rejoicing when they could feel their magic flowing through their veins again, each doing their own little "party trick". So they stayed up, partying through the whole night. By morning, they were all laying on the floor, using each other as cushions.

***

Cole was waiting impatiently for Scott. Cole knew he had failed, but Scott thought he had succeeded. When the "future boy" appeared, he was confused to see Cole glaring at him.

"What? I got them, didn't I?" He was baffled, why was the old man staring at him like that, when he had done what he'd wanted.

"No, you didn't, they're all alive, or else I would have had their parents ghosts screaming at me from the afterlife, and I would have heard them. Your family can shout loudly." Cole hissed at him. Scott was just as confused as he was when he arrived.

"But how?"

It was the last stroke of midnight, and a flurry of dark orbs appeared, leaving behind a hooded figure.

"Perhaps I could shed some light on the subject?" That calm, collected voice chilled Scott to the bone. The man before him was one he had always had a healthy fear of, even though in his time he was long gone.

"G…Gideon" He gasped, unable to move his eyes from the ex-Elder. He regained his composure. "If you would, I would find it… most helpful." He smiled coolly, hoping silently that they had not sensed his momentary fear.

"It's only natural that you should fear me boy" Dang, that hope was shattered. But then Gideon took his hood down, and smiled, almost warmly. "I did kill one form of your father. But anyway" He cleared his throat and continued, elaborating on his spell and plan, and both Cole and Scott nodded when appropriate, and by the end, all three wore a wicked smile.

"Excellent." Cole remarked in a soft voice that almost caused Scott to shiver, but he had his emotional shield up, such was the great gift he had gotten from his father. He was beginning to doubt himself, and this whole thing, now that Gideon was here. _Oh well_, he thought… _I might as well go along with the plan_. _Smile and wave Scott, smile and wave._


	7. New Arrival

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't been updating this for… well it's been about a year! So here's a chapter to tide you over for Christmas!**

**Fifteen. That was how many witches had been found dead today. And how many people were left in the Resistance. Oh, and it was Lani Penelope Halliwell's 15th**** birthday today. Oh joy, what a great number, she thought as she raced away from rogue demons with her newest charge down a narrow alleyway.**

'**C'mon Abbey, lets get you out of here" She whispered urgently under her breath. Abbey nodded and closed her eyes, and they shimmered out.**

**When they reappeared, they were at Resistance HQ, Her sister's old place. Lani sighed and shook her head. She wished this would all be fixed. If she knew Callie, and she did, her cousin would stop at nothing until Scott was saved. They couldn't keep doing this, not without the others.**

"**Right Abbey, I've got some summoning of ghosts to do." Lani had that smile that always crept out when she had an idea. **

"**Alright, but why? Doesn't it hurt enough already that they're gone?" Lani laughed and shook her head. **

"**Really Abbey, you're not thinking. I'm summoning Grams, **_**the**_** Grams" Then Abbey understood, and smiled.**

*******

**Everyone was helping to clean up the house after the party, it was a total pigsty, with food and bowls and cans… everywhere. The one doing the most cleaning had to be Mel.**

"**Aunt Mel, you really are like granny Piper" Callie smiled at her aunt.**

"**How do you know what my mum's like Cal, she's dead you know" Again, Callie just smiled.**

"**Do you really want to hear my answer to that question?" She asked, a crooked grin playing across her features, and Mel knew what she would say.**

"**Oh stuff you and those future consequences!" Mel exclaimed, exasperated, throwing a pillow in Callie's direction, which Callie avoided using telekinesis.**

**Chris yawned and stretched as he woke, taking a look around him at the half-cleaned mess that they had made the night before. Then he noticed the girls. "Mel, leave Cal alone, will ya?" He managed to say through the yawns.**

**Mel shook her head, of course Chris would take his daughter's side, but she was so used to her brother being on her side that she found it weird that he was against her, even in a tiny thing like that.**

'**Whatever Chris' She sighed. Man she was such a spoilt brat, not wanting to have to share her brother with his own daughter! She felt like such a bad aunt… the word aunt made her feel old, she couldn't help but laugh at herself.**

**Everyone eventually got up and dressed, while Mel and Callie made the breakfast… well brunch really, it was noon already. Everyone sat down at the table, not really talking, just scoffing down the amazing munch prepared by the wonderful cooks.**

*******

**The golden lights appeared, and sure enough, there she was. Grams. The Grams. The woman that stood before Lani opened her arms wide, and took her great-great-granddaughter in her arms. **

"**Shhh, it's ok sweetie, I think we can make this plan work. Patty! Get your ass down here!" Another set of golden lights appeared, revealing Lani's great-grandmother, who was wearing a warm smile on her face, she also joined the hug.**

"**Have faith in Callie too, she's doing better than you think. But there's something you have to tell them." Lani looked at Patty, confused, and a little scared. "Gideon's back, so is Cole. And with those three together… I shudder to think what could happen to my darling grandchildren!" Lani gulped. Scott. Cole. Gideon. Bad. Very bad. **

**Abbey stood, feeling like a bit of an outsider here, but she would keep things running after Lani left. As smoothly as possible anyway.**

"**Good luck bud." She held back the tears as her best friend drew the triquetra on the wall. Penny, Lani, and Patty all recited the spell together**

"**hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope with in my mind, send me back to where I'll find what i wish in place and time" The triquetra lit up and Lani ran through it, closing her eyes so the tears didn't start.**

*******

**In the underworld, three hooded figures were chanting something in Latin, while looking at a crystal ball, showing the events of the future. They saw Lani, the last of the Halliwells, disappear, they didn't know how or where. They stopped chanting.**

**One of them, Cole, took his hood down. He wore a frown across his features, confused by the girl vanishing all of a sudden, it just wasn't possible, and would ruin their plan completely.**

"**Unless" The unmistakably evil voice that belonged to Gideon echoed Cole's thoughts. "she's travelled through time…" His lips contorted into a crooked, evil smile. "If we can get them all here, in one time… we can wipe them out completely."**

**The third of them, Scott, was feeling a little uneasy about their plan. Lani had always been his favourite cousin, that's why she was the last one left, besides his sisters. He didn't let his unease show at all though. He was good at that, a skill passed down from his father.**

"**Right, let's put this plan into motion then."**

**Cole and Gideon's faces lit up with evil glee. Scott's features remained unreadable to the others, while what was left of his conscience tortured him.**

*******

**Everyone had just finished breakfast when they heard a loud thud coming from the attic. They all looked at each other weird.**

"**Wonder who's dropped by? Not a demon, they'd be more quiet than that." Callie decided. "Come on**

**guys, it could be a witch or something." She ran up the stairs to the attic, followed closely by her Aunt Mel and Uncle Henry.**

*******

**Lani landed with a thump.**

"**Ouch… I really don't know how Callie does this time travel crap."**

**Hurried footsteps caught her attention, and the attic door swung open, revealing Callie.**

"**L…Lani?" She ran towards her little cousin. Lani couldn't believe how happy Callie looked to see her.**

"**Hey, Cal…" She averted her cousins gaze, trying not to let on how bad things were back home.**

"**What's wrong?" Callie asked, sensing how her cousin was feeling.**

"**You really need to ask? The Resistance is crumbling, the family's all but wiped out and the entire world is in chaos, and you need to ask what's wrong??!!" **

"**Ok… so why are you here just now then?" Lani sighed.**

"**It's a long story."**

**She was about to explain when she noticed Mel and Henry were there.**

"**Daddy!!!!" She trilled in an overjoyed voice, jumping into Henry, hugging him with all her might.**

"**Um… this house is going to be filled with kids from the future soon, isn't it?" Henry laughed as the girl held him tight, as if afraid he might disappear.**

**Chris and Wyatt came running up the attic stairs.**

"**Wha-" Wyatt began, but stopped short when he saw the girl clinging to his cousin. "Another one?" He asked after staring at everyone confusedly for a few minutes.**

"**Yeah" Callie replied, only half listening. "Lani, tell me, what do you mean, the resistance is crumbling?"**

"**I'm the only one left Cal!!! We're the last. Everything is gone. Everyone's dead!"**

**Callie stood back in shock.**

"**No… that… that can't be true!"**

"**Well, it is." Lani replied, tears filling her already bloodshot grey eyes.**

**A/N: I know it's short, but I wanted to get it up in time for Christmas!**


End file.
